halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Unluckynumber11
If you have any questions, ask the on duty admin or a member of the admin team Hey there, Jeff! Ohhar there good buddy! lolhi. It r blammo Re: Hypocrite Don’t be sickened by your opinion that he’s a hypocrite; tons of others on this site are as well. And like he’s been saying like five million times: he doesn't want to put up with crap anymore, so quit harassing him. Based on his recent comments, you should be able to tell that he’s trying to have peace. Half offense, but are you blind or stupid? All the replies I've been reading from him are seemingly helpless messages for you all to stop. I see what you mean. Sorry, my bad. IRC doesn't work on my computer, so I don't know what goes on outside here. Out of sheer curiosity, do you plan to actually make anything on here? So far, all I've seen you do is take offense at MaT and make posts on talk pages saying so. While everyone is entitled to their own right to defend themselves and their opinions, you're starting to look like a sockpuppet. I've seen you on the IRC so I'm pretty sure this isn't true, but it seens a little pointless to be a member for the sole purpose of quarreling with another user. All right, fair enough. RE: Hypocrite How dare you? The racist thing was not even offensive seeing as to how I HAD NO IDEA that you were mexican. You're being an overly sensitive immature person right now. Those jokes were just between me and blammo and they were JOKES. Understand this before you post another uncalled for message on my talk page. Oh I also found this: when he stops being an ignorant prick The only one being offensive here is you. So suck it up, I meant nothing wrong. You're the only hypocrite, just look at that text. So understand and maybe write something before you come to me. FIGHT OPPRESSION!]] [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|Taters... '']] 21:05, 12 May 2009 (UTC) No, he is right; you are being the hypocrite. You should just quit harrassing him; we all get the point. Did you come to this site just to harrass him? I haven't seen you do anything other than that. Er, speak for yourself Jeff. You're probably the only one laughing. As for your question. It's not offensive for the fact that they were uneducated words. It's like a child asking his mother what "f**k" means. The kid said it and he soon learns that the word shouldn't be used. It was not used to instigate anything, as with my case. Hope you finally learned something... FIGHT OPPRESSION!]] [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|Taters... '']] 20:58, 13 May 2009 (UTC) ENOUGH, seriously. You seem as though either you want to continue to fight, or find an excuse to get Meat and Taters in trouble. And also, you've misused the word "stupidity". You never even mentioned that you were Mexican. Okay go away. You do not speak for the wiki. You're being an overly sensitive child right now and I am FAR too busy to play these petty games with you. FIGHT OPPRESSION!]] [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|Taters... '']] 22:10, 13 May 2009 (UTC) That's the thing: if you did know you were Mexican and said that, then the insult was completely intentional. The difference is that his statement was unintentional. Do you need a further explanation? Did I say it wasn’t offensive? The offense would half to depend on how you interpret it, and on what I know, you took it offensive. What you said earlier was that there was no difference; I replied telling you the difference: not the level of offense. Just wondering Every since you've joined this site, you've done nothing except attack Meat and Taters (I'm not saying without reason), and add to the article about what happened. Why did you decide to join this site in the first place? Hey I got banned on the fail site. Can you talk to SPARTAN-984 and Forerunner and inquire into why I was banned, and stir up a shitstorm? Just remember, I'm pulling stings as well, talking to central wikia, calling the banning an unfair ban.